


Like a Leaf on The Breeze

by myth720



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth720/pseuds/myth720
Summary: A collection of oneshot ficlets that may or may not grow. This is basically writing exercise that I've decided to do using my sweet space puppies and OTA, KaraMel. They're my favorite TV ship since Smallville's clois. A coincidence? I think not.Also I'm sorry the first one is angsty, I'm still not over the finale.





	Like a Leaf on The Breeze

When Supergirl returns to the DEO from another mission, she heads down to the training facility. Even down there, the ghosts haunt her. Wherever she looks she sees him; smiling, goofing around, training. There is no escape and she feels like if she stayed there a moment longer, she will break down and all the walls she managed to fortify around her to keep herself together would collapse.  
Kara punches through the enforced cement pillar. The pillar is not much of a challenge as it crumbles under her fists layer after layer. She hits harder, faster, repeatedly, until even her invulnerable skin breaks under the impact and she finally feels an inkling of pain. 

Following the thundering sound of the punches, Alex walks down the stairs to check on her sister. She pauses briefly in shock, then runs down the stairs. Kara's fists are smeared with blood, and she's panting in front of the pillar which has turned into a pile of dust. She turns to the next, but stops when Alex flings herself at her.

"Hey, slow down, slow down." Alex grabs Kara's arms, she can feel the steel muscles relaxing , as her sister calms down- if she hadn't, Alex would've probably gotten hurt trying to stop her. Her sister stands still, but her shoulders sink and she drops her head. The sunlight rays from the windows quickly make the cuts on her hands fade away. Both women look at the evaporated blood.

"The yellow sun makes me strong," Kara says quietly, slight quiver weaves into her voice. "It heals me... it cures even the pain of kryptonite..." She raises sorrowful eyes to her sister, tired of holding back tears. "Why doesn't the sun heal this pain?" Her voice breaks. "Why doesn't it heal my heart?"

Alex frowns, but she has no answer. What can she offer as consolation when she's happier than she's ever been in her life, even though that happiness is tainted seeing her sister look so broken.

Despite her best attempt to restore the brave front she's been parading, Kara lets out a sob. "I think about him... _all the time_ ," she says and sniffles, folding her lips into a thin line, before drawing another breath. "Is he well? Is he still floating through space? Did he find a safe planet to land in? Is he still in pain.... is he even alive--"

"Kara, please stop..." Alex interrupts her softly, realizing her eyes have also become moist. "You saved him," she assures her sister, resting her hands on the caped shoulders. "Not just by sending him away, but when he landed here. You gave him a new life and purpose..." She smiles. "You made him strong, so I'm sure he's doing whatever he can to survive."

Kara nods and forces her lips into a wry smile. "Sorry," she mumbles softly and steps away. "I need... I need to go."

She flies out of the DEO, up and away, without looking down. The rays of light glitter in her hair, twinkle in her eyes. The world is so beautiful and peaceful from above, cast in gold of another day coming to an end, but Kara's eyes see the dark of the night lurking in the horizon. The yellow sun makes everything better, but what good is it when it can't even fix a broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is not beta'd, and I'm sorry it's so angsty. My feelings are still all over the place thanks to that heart-shattering finale. I'm sure you understand.
> 
> I'm taking prompts for more, if you've got anything to inspire me, please don't be shy :)
> 
> Current list of prompts I'm working on:  
> *movie date - 80%  
> *pokemon go - 20%  
> *vacation - 0%
> 
> RL gets in the way, but I really miss my space puppies and will try to add as many as I can. Anyway, I hope you liked it.


End file.
